1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wristwatch devices and more particularly pertains to a new wristwatch device that provides for a rotating bezel which automatically rotates when placed against a wrist.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of wristwatch devices is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 4,815,053 describes a wristwatch having a bezel which can be rotated by hand and which is adapted for easy removal and replacement. A similar device is found in U.S. Pat. No. 6,164,814 which has a rotatable bezel with a fob attached thereto for allowing a user to easily rotate the bezel for improved viewing of the watch. Yet another such device is U.S. Pat. No. 3,271,945 that again includes a conventional wristwatch having a bezel that may be selectively rotated by hand.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a wristwatch having a bezel that rotates automatically. Such rotation will enhance the aesthetics of the wristwatch, particularly if the bezel has faceting therein or includes gemstones mounted thereon. It is preferred that such a bezel only rotates when the wristwatch is being worn to prevent the depletion of the wristwatch's power supply.